


Morning Cuddles

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Next Generation, OiKise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryota stood up from their shared bed and stretched both arms toward the ceiling as he looked at the time. 6:15 am. Even if it was his day off, he still somehow managed to get out of bed early. But even if he didn’t wake up this early, he didn’t need an alarm clock to wake him up when Tooru and him had a two-year-old, that did that for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

“Plane? Plane?” A soft little voice came from the baby monitor, that sat on the nightstand near a sleeping blond. His face was buried in his husband’s brunette locks when the soft voice spoke. He groaned lightly as he began to wake up from his slumber. Sitting up, the blond let out a yawn before chuckling softly at the voice that kept repeating plane over and over again.

 

“Sounds like someone’s up.” He spoke as he turned to his husband, who was still fast asleep. Smiling softly Ryota leaned down and kissed Tooru’s cheek. “I’ll be back. Someone woke up.”

 

Ryota stood up from their shared bed and stretched both arms toward the ceiling as he looked at the time. 6:15 am. Even if it was his day off, he still somehow managed to get out of bed early. But even if he didn’t wake up this early, he didn’t need an alarm clock to wake him up when Tooru and him had a two-year-old, that did that for them. 

 

Walking into the bedroom right next to them, Ryota entered the room to see a little girl with blonde bedhead hair and brown eyes that were looking down at an owl plush with a sleepy expression. She was sitting in her crib and repeating plane over and over again as Ryota walked over and leaned against the crib.

 

“Where’s the airplane, Kou-chan?” He asked as the little girl looked up and a big smile crossed her face when she saw her father.

 

“Daddy!” Kou exclaimed before suddenly yawning. Ryota chuckled as he held his arms out to the two-year-old.

 

“Do you want up?” Kou raised her arms above her head as her answer and Ryota picked her up right away. Immediately, the little girl laid her head on his shoulder while rubbing her eye. 

 

“Good morning, Kou-chan~ Are you still tired?”

 

“Plane?” Kou asked. Ryota chuckled as he brushed her messy bangs out of her face.

 

“The plane’s not here, baby girl. It went bye-bye.”

 

“Plane bye-bye?”

 

“It’ll come back later.” He replied as he kissed her forehead.  “Do you want to cuddle with daddy and Oto-san?”

 

Kou nodded as she let out another small yawn. “Alright, let’s go cuddle with Oto-san.”

 

Even though they were just a few steps away from his and Tooru’s bedroom, Kou began to babble, which only made him chuckle. “You are talkative this morning, aren’t you?”

 

Ryota asked as they entered the bedroom and laid back down on the bed, pulling Kou close to him. Just as he was about to hug her, she slid off him and crawled over to where Tooru was still asleep. 

 

“Oto-san!”

 

“Aww Kou-chan, Daddy doesn’t get cuddles?” Ryota pouted as he watched their two-year-old crawl onto her other, sleeping father. Ryota watched her carefully as she crawled over him and into his arms whereas out of pure reflex, he immediately pulled her close. 

 

“Oto-san. Sleep.” Kou said as Ryota nodded and scooted closer to them, pulling Tooru into his arms.

 

“Yeah Oto-san is asleep.”

 

“No I’m not.” Tooru answered as a smirk crossed his face. He opened his eyes and looked up to Ryota. “Good morning.”

 

“Morning, love.” Ryota greeted as he leaned over and kissed Tooru, who afterwards turned his attention to Kou, who ended up playing with Tooru’s sleeve.

 

“Good morning Kou-chan~!” Tooru greeted, before he kissed her all over her face. She let out a giggle because Tooru’s kisses always made her laugh. Or she was still loopy from just waking up. 

 

“Arf!” Suddenly a golden retriever jumped onto the bed and tried to squeeze in-between Ryota and Tooru. Kou giggled as Ryo-chan made himself comfortable between the two husbands, who just let him be. 

 

“So do we have any plans for today?” Ryota asked as he patted Ryo-chan’s head and tickled Kou under her chin. Tooru shrugged and leaned against his husband, while watching their daughter laugh as Ryota tickled her.

 

“None that I can think of. Kou-chan, do you want to do anything today?” The brunette asked the little girl.

 

“No.” Kou answered as she laid again Tooru’s chest as the two chuckled.

 

“Guess we’re going to stay here and cuddle.”

 

“I’m okay with that. Is Kou-chan okay with that? We’ll stay here and cuddle?” Ryota asked to the two-year-old, who looked up.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Arf!” 

 

“Then we’ve come to an agreement.” Tooru chuckled as he brought their daughter closer to the two of them, while Ryo-chan laid in between them.

 

“Plane? Plane coming?”

 

“No the plane went bye-bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t know how to start this drabble but I thought it would be cute if it started off with Kou babbling plane over and over. I was inspired by my little nephew who says ‘Choo Choo’ over and over when he comes to visit. But it’s cute even if it gets old after awhile <3
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
